


Cutoff

by kataangs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangs/pseuds/kataangs
Summary: The high of the win against Shiratorizawa leaves Hinata and Kageyama feeling breathless.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Cutoff

They feel the high of winning against Shiratorizawa, against _Ushijima_ , for seemingly too long.

It’s after that game when it happens. After the group has all huddled in a huge pile for much too long. After Hinata hugs everyone on the team, except for maybe Tsukishima, he can’t quite remember. It’s when everyone else has cleared out and started walking to the busses, when Hinata finally approaches Kageyama.

They both stare at each other for a beat before they burst into exclamations, cutting each other off, words running over and against and around each other. “The way you-”s and “That SPIKE”s and “The Ushijima fumbled”s come pouring out of them. Their words bounce on the walls until Hinata grabs Kageyama’s jersey and pulls him forward, their chins jolting against each other before their lips join in a searing kiss. It’s a moment before either realizes what’s going on, Kageyama’s eyes shooting open first before closing again, until Hinata suddenly drops the front of his shirt and jumps back. 

“Fuck, Kageyama, I didn’t mean to- Please, I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened.” Hinata pulls his hand up to his chin and mouth and attempts to wipe away any trace of Kageyama, but he can still feel him there. The heat of his mouth, the ache of where their chins hit against each other.

Kageyama looks at him for a moment. Hinata is scared he’ll punch him, or worse, just walk away. But Kageyama doesn’t do either, he steps closer to Hinata, clearing away some of the space Hinata had just created in between them. “Did you really not mean it?”

That’s not what Hinata had been expecting him to say at all. He stutters,”Did I not mean what?”

Kageyama clenches his fist, his voice raising in frustration,”Did you mean to kiss me or not?”

Hinata blushes even harder than he already has and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck,”Well, I mean, I didn’t mean to, then. But I meant the kiss. And, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while.” His voice trails off at the end, he can’t look Kageyama in the eyes. He knows this’ll change everything. Fuck, everything had already changed because of that stupid kiss.

Kageyama touches Hinata’s chin until Hinata is moving to look at him on his own accord. Hinata’s eyes grow wide. Kageyama is looking at him in a way he’s never seen before. We;;, he has seen it before. When Kageyama wins a game, or he’s playing, or he’s been given free milk. He only makes that face when it’s for things he loves.

Oh. _Oh_.

Is he something that Kageyama loves? He finds himself going to ask before Kageyama cuts him off,” Can I kiss you?”

Hinata blinks, then nods his head achingly fast. In an instant Kageyama’s lips are against his. It’s like the first kiss, except more real, more tangible. Not as rough, more planned, more exact. Just like Kageyama.

When the kiss is over and their lips are a whisper away from each other, Hinata opens his mouth again to say it, to say how he’d felt since the moment Kageyama had given him his trust, the thing he’d only just realized when he saw Kageyama look at him like _that_ ,” Kageyama, I-”

Kageyama grins, just barely there, but their lips are still so close that Hinata can almost feel it. Kageyama whispers, affectionately, “I know, dumbass.”

After they’ve become less flustered and Hinata’s smile isn’t so blinding, they walk to the bus together, hands enfolded in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
